


What Really Counts

by fanoftheprofoundbond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depression, Doctor's Appointments, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/pseuds/fanoftheprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hates doctor appointments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Counts

Pete hates doctor appointments. He hates the part where he has to wait forever even though he was on time for his appointment - waiting an hour past the actual time he should have actually been admitted. He hates the people who are admitted before him even though they arrived after. He hates how peaceful they look - how they aren't struggling with their own lives. They've got it all.

He's fine - he really is. He doesn't want to kill himself any more. He just wants to be left alone.

He hates the part with the doctor most of all. He hates the questions.

How do you feel?

_Fine._

Are you taking your medication?

_Yeah._

Have you been taking any more drugs?

 _No._ (And would I tell you if I were?)

Of course, Patrick can't come in because of "patient confidentiality." Screw that. Pete had precisely requested that Patrick could come in with him.

When it's finally all done, Pete goes back into the waiting room and looks toward the seats. Patrick is still there, waiting. He gives Pete one of his cute little smiles that makes Pete feel a whole lot better. Pete breathes in a sigh of relief and turns back to the secretary.

He books his next appointment as quickly as possible, the one that the doctor asked to be two months from now, since he's doing so much better. Pete's glad. The doctor is nice enough, but too nosy for his own good. The less he has to deal with his questions, the better.

Pete comes back to the seats and Patrick stands up.

"Ready to go, babe?" he murmurs.

"More than ready," Pete tells him.

"Do you want to go get coffee or something before we head home?" Patrick asks.

"Let's go get drive in and then sit in the car," Pete suggests.

So that's what they do. As Pete sits in the back seat, leaning his head down on Patrick's shoulder, enjoying his warmth and presence and very _Patrickness_ , he realizes those people in the doctor's office actually don't have it all.

He's the lucky one because he has someone to count on when the depression sets in. He's got someone who doesn't go away even when he screams that he hates him. The someone who sleeps on the couch on the bad days but will come back to hold Pete close when he's ready - even if that means being woken up at four o'clock in the morning.

He's got Patrick, and that's what really counts.


End file.
